Distraction
by NightShadow131
Summary: Squall's mind is plagued by a distraction he can't be rid of. He takes out his frustrations in the Training Center and runs into the object of his intoxicating distraction. Shounen ai, SxS


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of the character… or monsters for that matter…

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, Seifer/Squall. People really don't know how to read. It's fiction people! Get a life you dumbass flamers! If I want Squall to be gay I'll freakin' make him gay!

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

First off, please forgive any mistakes I may have made about FFVIII in general. I haven't been able to play it in forever… makes me sad. But my friend has the game and I currently have no PS2 or one for… complicated reasons that would be extremely pointless to explain. I don't think there's anything really off, though, so… yeah.

This is also set before the events of the game to let you peoples know.

Also, sorry for not posting a chapter to one of my other fics. As I said before, I can't concentrate on just one fic for a while. ..:shrugs:.. Hopefully that'll end soon.

I hope you guys all enjoy this. And don't forget to let me know what you think when you're done. n.n

* * *

****

****

**Distraction – one-shot**

Squall sat in the Training Center, panting heavily after just defeating a T-Rexaur by himself without the use of a Guardian Force, his gunblade still in hand lying next to him, his grey-blue eyes closed as he tried to regain his breath.

He had been in there for hours now, trying to rid his mind of the constant swirl of confusing thoughts that plagued his mind, thoughts his ever-cold, stoic demeanor didn't appreciate or want to even recognize.

He preferred to be alone. He didn't need anyone. People, friends, parents, lovers, they were all just trouble. Trusting one was like asking for the trouble to show up at your door, and even asking it to come in. No, Squall Leonhart trusted no one; needed no one.

So, why were thoughts of the most arrogant, selfish, conceited, rude person constantly pushing his way to the front of his mind? Ever since Seifer Almasy jokingly pushed him down during one of their 'training sessions' he couldn't stop thinking of the feel of the soft, moist lips on his own, and the deep emotion shown in the jade eyes when he had opened them after the kiss. To say the truth, the brunette wasn't entirely sure if it had been a joke then. However, the blonde had brushed it off as one.

Pushing a sweaty strand of hair out of his face, he let out a huff of annoyance. He didn't need anyone, dammit! Yet, here he was once again thinking of the intolerable blonde… with a very well-built body.

Shaking his head he abruptly stood up, deciding it was time to take on another T-Rexaur or something to distract himself again. Fighting always had that calming effect he longed for and always took his mind off trivial matters, matters he did not wish to think about in the first place, matters he _shouldn't_ be thinking of. When he fought a monster all his problems would disappear as he concentrated solely on the fight. If he allowed his mind to wander even once the monster could take advantage of it and win, causing a fatal injury.

Yes, fighting was something Squall did very often, spending most of his time after class in the Training Center. The monsters were starting to become extremely weak now. He knew of no other way to take out his frustrations… well, other than on Seifer, but he really did not wish to see him anytime soon, if ever.

He sighed deeply. What was wrong with him?

A sudden cruel grin graced his lips when he ran into a few monsters, weak ones, but monsters nonetheless.

The gunblade wielder quickly finished them off, a bit too quickly; however, they had served their purpose.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead he continued to walk, keeping a keen eye out for more monsters; never letting his guard down.

Coming across the Secret Area, Squall decided to get some fresh air.

And immediately regretted his decision.

Silhouetted against the night sky, was none other than the person he was trying to stop thinking of, the last person he wanted to see: Seifer.

He turned to leave; unfortunately, the blonde had already spotted him.

"Hey Squally, leaving so soon?" Seifer asked teasingly with a pout.

The brunette ignored the green eyed teen and continued on his way out.

"Aw, come on, ice princess," the golden-haired teen continued to tease, placing a hand on the younger teen's shoulder to stop him.

Squall turned his head, glanced at the smooth hand on him, and sent a death glare in Seifer's direction.

However, Seifer was all too used to the cold attitude of his rival.

"Let go of me, asshole," the brunette said through clenched teeth, fisting his hands at his sides.

"Hostile today, are we?"

"Whatever." Squall shrugged the hand off and started walking again, tired of the blonde's attitude.

He couldn't stay around Seifer. The blonde had already been getting too close recently, though he had no idea how he had. He had to distance himself from the older teen.

"How about some training then?" Seifer suggested, wanting to stay around the brunette.

Well, it looked like Squall would be able to take out his frustrations on Seifer after all.

"Fine," he answered coldly, but kept walking.

_What's eating him?_ the blonde thought, for the grey-blue eyed teen seemed more edgy than usual. He brushed it off, knowing there was no possible way he'd get an answer if he asked. Who cared anyway? He certainly didn't… right?

Squall stopped before him in the clearing, holding his gunblade in front of him.

Pulling out his own gunblade, he prepared for the first attack.

Suddenly Squall charged his gunblade above his head to the side. He thrust it forward towards the blonde's neck.

Seifer easily side-stepped the attack and blocked the next as it came for his side seconds later.

They jumped from each other simultaneously.

Circling, watching, waiting, for the next move, the next flicker of an eyelid, the next twitch of a muscle, anything that would give away the next attack.

They were focused only on their opponent, each eager to defeat the other, to prove their self, to impress the other, to win; not wishing to lose to their rival.

Now was not the time for childish teasing or name-calling. It was the time to forget everything else, and remember everything at once. A time to get out all frustration, anger, resentment, hatred, despair, to concentrate solely on one's opponent, the opponent who was doing the same thing.

The gunblades met, the metals singing together as the teens danced their deadly dance.

Both were now covered in cuts, nothing serious, and nothing they weren't used to.

They broke apart again, breathing hard, chests heaving at the exertion, but neither was willing to back down and yield to the other, neither wished to give up the thrill of their fight.

Stormy orbs met with jade, daring the other to make the next move, daring them to even try to break through their defense.

It was Seifer this time who took the dare. He was almost tempted to use magic just to mess with Squall's mind, but there was an unspoken rule between them that forbid them from using it during these matches. So, instead, the blonde thrust his blade forward, seemingly going for the brunette's chest.

Squall blocked, like he had hoped he would, just as Seifer kicked out at the back of his knee.

The younger teen gasped in surprise. His leg buckled from under him and he fell to the ground, the blonde denying him his balance.

Seifer smirked down at Squall in satisfaction, lowering his gunblade to the brunette's neck.

However, in the blink of an eye, Squall kicked himself up and rounded on the over-confident teen, going behind him before he even knew what had happened.

It was all too obvious who had won this round. Just because he had won the round didn't mean he had won the game, though.

Seifer raised his hands in defeat, waiting until Squall lowered his gunblade's tip from his back.

To his dismay the brunette never did.

"I know you better than that, bastard," Squall said with the gentleness of a blade piercing his skin.

The golden-haired teen couldn't help but laugh in amusement. "Well, well, someone has finally learned," he said, hands still raised.

He could feel the death glare singe his hair.

Suddenly, Seifer whipped around, like a hunter springing his trap on an unsuspecting animal.

Somehow he was once again successful as his foot made connection with Squall's ankles, forcing him once more on the ground.

He leaned over the seething teen, pointing the gunblade at him.

Oh, if only looks could kill.

"Distracted, princess?" the older teen asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Usually it was harder for him to trick Squall and, even if his movements had still been fast, it seemed like there was something behind those blue-grey orbs that he couldn't quite stop thinking about, though engaged in a fight. That in itself was extremely rare for the brunette to do. Seifer knew how much Squall loved to fight to clear his mind.

Staring down at the beautiful teen below him, he couldn't help but stare, his chocolate hair, his stormy eyes staring up at his own, his heavy breathing, the sweat covering him. It was all too alluring.

Seifer dropped his gunblade next to him, still careful enough to make sure it didn't hurt the younger teen. Before he knew what he was doing he had knelt down beside him, the blue-grey eyes watching his every move.

Squall's eyes widened in surprise as he stared into the endless green pools that were getting closer and closer to his face; he was unable to look away, and not wanting to. The gaze was hypnotizing.

The blonde leaned over, bracing himself by putting his arm on the far side of the brunette.

Their lips met without him realizing what he was actually doing. He was shocked by his actions. He hadn't wanted Squall to know how he felt for him, which was why he had said the last kiss was a joke. Who really wanted the Ice Princess in the first place?

…He did.

This time he couldn't pull back and laugh it off, however. It was too intoxicating, with the brunette's body under his own.

He brushed his tongue along the younger teen's lips, asking for entrance and permission to deepen the kiss.

Unable to resist his true emotions, Squall eagerly opened his mouth, allowing Seifer to taste him and for him to taste Seifer.

The golden-haired teen shifted his body, straddling the brunette's waist without breaking the passionate kiss.

His hands now free, he glided them across Squall's body as he slipped his hands under the black material.

Breaking the heated kiss, he grinned when the brunette wasn't able to prevent a groan of disappointment.

"Don't worry, I'm not done," Seifer whispered into Squall's ear, lightly biting the earlobe after.

Running his tongue along the ear, he made his way down to the neck, leaving trails of kisses down the smooth skin.

Squall moaned as the blonde mercilessly teased him.

All of a sudden the two were reminded just how bad of an idea it was to be making out on the grounds of the Training Center as they heard an angry roar from a T-Rexaur.

It took them both a moment to break from each other, for neither wanted to leave the other's warm embrace.

However, they both sprang up, gunblades in hand and rushed the monster that had dared interrupt them.

The two fought together now, in perfect unison; blow after blow was dealt to the dinosaur monster, which had stood no chance.

Finally it collapsed onto the ground with a loud crash as its heavy body hit the ground, a defeated roar escaping for its last breath.

The two stood there, panting for breath, looking at each other.

Squall then turned around to leave without a word. He couldn't do this, didn't want to do this. He had never allowed anyone to become close; he had learned his lesson long ago. He would not allow Seifer to get through.

"Hey, wait. Where are you going?" said blonde asked, grabbing the brunette's wrist before he could get any farther.

"Leave me alone, Almasy," Squall ordered coldly.

"No can do, I'm afraid," Seifer said, still holding onto the thin wrist, even as the younger teen started to back away.

The older teen's hand snuck under the chocolate strands of silk to Squall's neck. Pulling him forward, he closed the gap between their bodies and kissed him again.

Squall's body – against his wishes – relaxed against the taller body and into the kiss. As much as he wanted to fight against the embrace, struggle out of the strong arms, break the kiss and yell at the blonde, leave the calming embrace forever, he just couldn't do it, couldn't do anything as he unwillingly gave into his heart's inner-most wish, the wish his mind screamed against.

He did know one thing for sure now: the reason why he couldn't stop thinking about the handsome featured, golden-haired teen. He knew why he could concentrate on nothing else.

Squall Leonhart needed Seifer Almasy.

He _needed_ someone, _wanted_ someone.

For the first time Squall allowed his heart to take control, he gave into his desire and let his body do as it pleased. He didn't push away from Seifer, and didn't want to; never intended to again.

* * *

Well, what'd ya think? I tried to keep Squall IC, but… well, kinda hard when it's concerning this, so please forgive me if I did a bad job.

This idea was completely random. I usually never do fics with romance as the main focus. I don't really like to, but… ..:shrugs:.. I can deal with it. n.n I hope you all liked it, though. Let me know what ya thought, 'kay?

Ja ne


End file.
